


take a moment, breathe in, breathe out

by Brie (Kura)



Series: Let The World Know [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Night of Champions, Roman's surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth definitely likes this new, mellow side of Dean but he misses the jerk that once braided his hair into Roman's at night, laughing his ass off when they tried and failed to get up in the morning. Or the one that stole all his shoelaces, so he fell over his own boots more than once while walking.</p><p>Or just the Dean that punches him in the face to kiss him right afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a moment, breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again. Sorry I couldn't post ealier, I had to see a doctor and the whole shebang but I think I'm getting better now. I jumped forward in time and left out the four weeks Dean spent at home but you know you can always request something for "Let Them Hear It" either here or on my writing tumblr [ambrollinsgirl](http://ambrollinsgirl.tumblr.com/). I hope I'll be able to post the other chapter I already have finished on the weekend. Have fun and thanks for all your lovely comments!

**Saturday, 20** **th**

When his phone starts ringing, Seth has a hard time understanding what's happening. It's too dark to be morning already, so why the heck is his damn cell shrilling? Whoever that is, he or she better be prepared to get their head ripped off.

He searches for the little devil with his hand, too lazy to watch where he's slamming down his fingers until he grabs the thing and clumsily holds it to his ear. 'What?' he slurs offended, not even bothering with checking who had the audacity to call him in the dead of the night.

It's none other than his favorite brother, practically screaming into the damn device, 'Seth, something's wrong with Ro.' So? What, they had a fallout and now Dean called him to complain? Really? He rolls over to look at the clock, cursing inwardly when the red numbers tell him it's four thirty-two.

'We've established that a long time ago,' he grunts into the phone, trying to make a joke before he'll jump into the car and drive to Vegas to throttle Dean. 'Why do you need to wake me up for that?' He's sure if they just sleep a night over it – like normal people do – everything will be better come tomorrow.

'No, asshat,' Dean continues aggravated, 'he had to call 911.' That wakes him up immediately, body jerking into a sitting position, free hand fumbling for the light switch. Now that he isn't mad about getting woken up anymore he can hear the tremor in Dean's voice; panic creeping up his back.

He swings his legs out of the bed, sadness and anger washing over him because he wasn't there for Roman. 'What happened? Is he okay?' He has to get dressed and drive to the hospital, blowing his cover or not. His brother needs him and there's nothing that can stop Seth.

'I don't know,' Dean whispers, voices in the background telling Seth that he's not alone or at home. Apparently, Dean had the same idea as Seth – getting to Roman as fast as humanly possible. 'He said he'd call as soon as he could, but it's all over the internet that he had to undergo emergency surgery and only God knows how that'll go or when he'll wake up again.'

He's rarely heard his brother freaked out like that, the words _emergency_ and _surgery_ causing his brain to black out. They scare Seth too, but he has to stay calm for his friend's sake. It wouldn't help Roman one bit if Dean lashes out on strangers because he can't handle the thought of losing his best friend. Which is, without a shadow of a doubt, the only thing that rattles through Dean's head right now.

'What happened?' he asks again, voice steady and tender, but demanding at the same time, while he slips into his pants, bending down to tie his shoes. On the other end, Dean breathes in and out a few times to gather his thoughts again.

'He texted me he's feeling a sharp pain right under his belly button, bladder region, and I asked him to get it checked out. You know, just in case. But he said it's gonna be fine, he'll just wait it out.' If Seth would have been there, he'd have convinced his big brother to go to a doctor too.

Not only because they constantly did that during their time as The Shield, but also because he learned his lesson the hard way with Dean during that road trip last month. Never again will he _wait out_ something.

'An hour later he said it's getting unbearable. I made him call 911 and now he's having a surgery because of,' Dean continues his story, a faint rustling indicating that his brother has written down everything the internet could tell him, 'an incarcerated hernia.'

Crap. That can be really dangerous if it gets detected too late. And because the tissue needs to heal completely or it'll break all over again, it also means that Rome is out of action for weeks. No wonder he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility of there being something seriously wrong.

'Did he tell you where they brought him to? I'm–' _On my way_ , he is about to say – because they're always there for each other, minor or major or no injury at all, and he doesn't want this tradition to end; less alone being left out of it – but Dean cuts him off with a heavy-hearted, 'Seth, you can't.'

No, he won't accept this. He couldn't be there for Dean when he stayed in the hospital for a few days after visiting the Undertaker, but he'll make damn sure he'll support Rome at any costs.

'But I want to.' Dean sighs dolefully, hand probably running over his face. 'I know,' Seth listens to his friend telling him there is no place for him at Rome's side right now. It hurts more than not being able to see someone he loves because of a busy schedule.

'Seth, you can't.' And it's all his own damn fault. Because of his carelessness he now is unable to be there for his family – reduced to once again watch from the sideline how Dean and Roman grow together even tighter.

'Don't worry, I'm already on my way to Nashville. I'll get in touch once I've checked on Ro.' And with that the line goes dead, Seth sitting half-dressed on his hotel bed, tears welling up in his eyes.

The next two hours seem to pass in slow-motion, Seth wandering around the tiny room, helplessly picking up things just to drop them again. He packs his suitcase at least a dozen time before he goes into the bathroom, taking one of the towels from the hotel, and cleans the bathtub to give his hands a dull task.

His mind though cannot be diverted, every thought he has is directly connected to Roman. He looks at his phone every five minutes, each time getting more agitated because Dean just won't call. The longer he has to wait, the more jittery he gets.

What if something went wrong? What if they fucked up the surgery and Dean is completely alone when a doctor tells him some bad news?

There's a minute when Seth wants to throw caution in the wind and just go to the hospital – because fuck the Authority and the consequences his double-dealing would have, family is more important than anything – but Dean chooses that second to write him a text.

The moment he reads the words, Seth is able to breathe in deeply for the first time without his chest hurting.

_He's out and awake. Surgery went well. Call you in a few._

Oh thank God. He doesn't know what he or Dean would have done in a worst case scenario. Not that one of his brothers needing an emergency surgery isn't already that, but right now he's relieved that Rome is somewhat okay.

 _Call you in a few_ , Dean said. A few what? Centuries? Seth is sitting on this stupid bed, the sun already up and shining brightly, all he can think about is that something must be wrong if Dean makes no move to contact him again. _No, Seth, Roman is going to be alright. Given enough time_ , he tries to soothe himself because no one else will do it for him.

His big brother is a tough guy, can take more beatings and setbacks than anyone else Seth knows – not counting Dean because he is in a league of his own in this regard. He'll be back in no time, kicking Seth's ass and either getting in Dean's way or joining forces with him once again.

Finally, an hour after Seth came back from his workout, half of the day already frigging over, Dean has mercy on his soul and calls him. He watches his phone ring but there's a part of him that wants to be a little kid again, teaching Dean a lesson with ignorant silence for letting him hanging in the air like this for hours on end.

But then his curiosity and the concern for their brother win and he dashes towards his cell, picking up with a too desperate, 'You said you'd call in a few. Did you fall into the toilet or what? Dean, this is not–' 'Relax, lover boy,' Dean chuckles, shutting Seth up with his peculiar choice of words.

This is a completely different person than the one who told him their friend had to be rushed to the hospital. What the heck happened in the meantime? Seriously, as if he needs another reminder that he's missing out on all the good stuff because of his mistake.

'I fell asleep, no need to get your panties in a twist. We're talking now, are we not?' This is so typical for Dean. Riling him up, worrying him to death and then leaving him high and dry. 'Whatever,' he huffs annoyed, knowing it's no use having an argument over this. The only thing that matters is Rome's condition.

'Fill me in.' Dean sighs, sensing he pissed Seth off by giving in to his own exhaustion – as if anyone could control that – without giving him more details first. His friend doesn't mention that maybe he didn't even have any information to share. Instead Dean apologizes.

Which is still so unfamiliar to Seth that his ire deflagrates in a heartbeat. In the past four weeks, Dean hasn't talked to him a lot – he called of his own volition like three times, tops, and only answered the phone when either Roman asked him to or Seth wrote a message that they need to discuss some business – but every time he did, his friend was always very nice, forthcoming and in a flirting mood.

Seth definitely likes this new, mellow side of Dean but he misses the jerk that once braided his hair into Roman's at night, laughing his ass off when they tried and failed to get up in the morning. Or the one that stole all his shoelaces, so he fell over his own boots more than once while walking.

Or just the Dean that punches him in the face to kiss him right afterwards.

It might be that his brother still thinks he owes Seth a perfect date for ruining the first ones he tried to have, but that's not the case. He knows now that he never should have dragged Dean along on that trip, never should've forced him to some quality time while he wasn't ready.

Seth wouldn't commit that blunder once more, which is why he's waiting for Dean to make the first step. He finally accepted that it's Dean's pace and no matter how much he pushes, his brother won't change it. Sometimes Seth just needs a slap in the face, because there are certain lessons he only learns the hard way.

'Well, the doctor is in as we speak, so I don't know about any of that yet, but Ro is fine. All things considered. He's totally bummed though that this happened now.' And judging by the gloomy undertone in Dean's voice, both of his brothers are sad about the whole situation.

Seth noticed how Dean had looked forward to travel around with his best friend again. Not just to work on the shows in America. Dean couldn't stop himself from imagining being on the live tour in November, going back to Germany. He really can't fathom why anyone loves to go somewhere where they got a nasty scar, but that's Dean.

Now though, his brother has to drive through the states all by himself, much like Roman did for the past month. Well boo hoo. Seth rides alone since June and hasn't complained once. Okay, he did, but not that much. And he still ended up as the only passenger in the car.

Seth shouldn't be gloating that they too got or will get the taste of lonely nights in a hotel, but it's not like he didn't offer – begged – Roman to carpool. And he definitely will convince Dean to share a room with him once in a while, now that the first alpha is out of the picture.

'I get it,' he hears himself say, voice sounding more compassionate than he imagined. 'Worst timing ever, but it happened and now we need to deal with it.' And more importantly, Seth has to revise their plans for Night of Champions tomorrow and Raw on Monday.

'What about your match?' Dean interrupts his frantic thoughts, a female voice in the background calling for a doctor Stevenson. 'He wanted to cause your first Pay-Per-View loss in my name really badly.' Isn't his life just wonderful?

Hearing that there won't be a match is way worse than just thinking it. Only now that Dean has said it out loud, he realizes what exactly that means.

Roman won't be able to release his pent-up anger and disappointment because of all the things Seth did, won't get a chance to get closure once and for all. But – and that's the worst part – Seth will have to brag about his brother's indisposition, about an injury that could have ended more than simply a match.

As if Dean's eulogy wasn't bad enough. No, now he has to call his brother a coward for evading to face him. Hunter probably will force him to say that a surgery is no reason not to show up at Night of Champions.

'I should call Kane,' he sighs, taking out a pen and a sheet of paper to write down some notes.

 _ask Rome what's okay to say_  
beg Kane to end your miserable existence  
make new plan if he says no – D?! 

_Dean_. 'You wanna fight in his place?' he asks hopefully, already getting excited to be in the ring together with his friend again. He really missed the constant push and pull, the ebb and flow, the blind understanding and trust they share in the squared circle.

Fighting Roman has been a nice experience too, both of them knowing every move of the other thanks to their time as tag team partners, but it's different with Dean. The good kind of different. The one Seth doesn't want to live without. Their tenure in FCW was nothing compared to how happy he was this time around. This staged feud is the highlight of his life.

Dean stays quiet for a very long time before he finally mutters, 'You'd let me?' As if Seth has ever denied him anything. And he'd much rather fight against Dean than Roman, even though his big brother had some pretty neat ideas for their match tomorrow. Thankfully none that involved a cinderblock getting thrown at his head.

Seth is still not over that or Dean calling him after the show, asking if he was okay and that he was sorry for encouraging the idea in the car mere days before. It had looked way worse on television than in his head. Even Rome had gotten seconds thoughts, but he made up for that by telling Seth in front of everyone that he still is and will always be his little brother. He'd have taken the cinderblock to the skull just to hear that.

'Anytime,' he blurts out – _very smooth, Rollins_ –, clearing his throat to not sound so damn elated about the prospect of Dean agreeing to this. 'Not so sure Hunter and Steph will be happy to see you back though.' He knows what kind of reaction that statement will elicit and his brother doesn't disappoint him when he huffs out a disinterested, 'Like I care.'

Dean had told Seth that he wanted to come back on Monday, but now that Roman's absence would end in another win by forfeit for Seth he might think about returning sooner. Thing is though, have these four and a half weeks been enough for him to recover completely? Not that Dean cares about his own body, but Seth does. And he doesn't want to coerce him to do something just because Seth'd feel better with Dean by his side.

'You ready to step back in the ring?' Dean chuckles, assuring him very adamantly, 'Trust me, I am.' _Well, in that case, welcome back Mr Ambrose. It's a pleasure working with you once more._ 'Let me go back inside, Ro said he wanted us to know a few things,' his friend announces and Seth can hear heavy footsteps, as well as a creaking door. 'Hey, big guy, how you're holding up?'

Roman's voice fills the room and Seth can't help but smile even though his big brother sounds really groggy, voice rough and raspy. 'You asked me that five times already. No change so far,' their brother replies fondly but with a certain exhausted undertone, like Dean has treated him as if he'd been dying when he arrived earlier that day. Which Seth can picture very easily – he'd have done the same, to be honest.

And since he's still worried, Seth says into the phone, 'Then _I_ 'm asking. You okay?' Roman groans, probably even rolls his eyes. 'I'll live. The doc said I'll be out for several months though.'

Silence falls upon them and Seth rubs over his ear, hoping – praying – he just heard that wrong. Because he thinks Roman told them he'd be out of action for _months_. Which means numerous weeks in a row, like, a whole eternity. That sucks so much, most of all for his brother. Both of them, actually.

Maybe there's a _next big thing_ curse that first took out Daniel Bryan and now Roman. Seth's gaze falls on the golden Money in the Bank briefcase, only one thought rattling through his mind. _I need to get rid of that as soon as possible. I don't wanna be the next one that gets put on the shelf._

Someone take this god damn thing away from him.

Dean hasn't said a word – obviously he hadn't known this yet –, but Seth can hear him walking up and down the room. He suspects that Dean now regrets taking off five weeks, even though he had to due to his injury, courtesy of Seth.

'So,' Rome continues after the silence got uncomfortable, starting the lecture Dean was talking about. Seth can already imagine what he's going to say and he doesn't look forward to it.

'I need you two to swear to me that you'll behave. Don't rip each other's heads off and don't – for fuck's sake – _don't_ get recklessly caught together. Don't travel together, don't talk to each other backstage, no secret make-outs in a dark corner of the arena, no late night meetings. Nothing. You hear me?'

Whoa, he really means all that. Like, Roman seriously demands of them to be two dutiful boys. Him and _Dean_. It's way easier to clone a sheep than expect them to abide by the rules. They're ne'er-do-wells. Their brother should know better than to count on their dignity.

'What?' he gets into a fuss, trying to talk some sense into his friend. Rome can't force them to stay away from each other just because he's not there to supervise them. 'You can't take everything away from us.'

He should know better than to start an argument with one of the most headstrong people he knows, but since he doesn't hear a single word of complaint from Dean, he has to do something.

'I can and I will. Dean, I'm talking to you. You're the responsible one now.' Oh, excuse him? Dean Ambrose is suddenly the adult one?

Like he's some lovestruck fool that forgets how to properly function around Dean. Alright, that might be half the truth, but Seth is not an imbecile. He knows they have taken too many risks in the past, have relied on Roman to find and protect them, but they're smarter now.

Seth has had four weeks to give this a proper once-over and he has already made new plans for him and Dean. It's gonna be really complicated but they'll manage. He has no intention of keeping his hands off his best friend for the next couple of _months_.

Dean sighs, the footsteps coming to a halt. 'I'll make sure he behaves. You just concentrate on getting better. Don't worry about us. We got this.' Even though he can't see his brothers' faces, he knows Dean feigns agreement and Roman can read him like an open book. Which might be the reason for the enervated, 'Famous last words.'

He must know that he can't prevent them from gravitating around each other, but Seth understands why he's so anxious. He has protected them ever since they became a family and now there's no one around to do it anymore. Roman is not worried about what his brothers will do, he's afraid about not being there to ensure they're safe.

'No, Rome, we got this,' he promises, hell-bent on proving to him that he and Dean can look out for each other in his absence while not staying away from the one person they need to breathe.

He hears a defeated sigh and wishes he could see his friends' faces, because he's sure there's a lot of silent communication going on and he hates missing out on it time and time again. But then Roman gives in, pleading defeated, 'Just don't fall back into old habits and keep me posted. I wanna know what you're up to before I see it on television.'

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Roman Reigns giving his friends his blessing. Really, why did he leave them behind again? They're the best family Seth could ask for. He must have been blind, deaf and completely brainless to run away like a scolded dog.

He should have gone to Rome when he first realized that Dean's affections started to scare and put pressure on him – even though he was the one begging for it. But no, Seth left in the worst way possible. For someone who claims to be so damn smart, he sure is not acting like it.

'Yessir,' he promises, drawing a second sigh – this time a fond one – out of his brother. He expects another advice or two, maybe even a more detailed update on his condition and what will happen tomorrow night, now that they have to throw everything into disarray. What happens next though almost makes him drop the phone and tumble over his own feet on his way to the bathroom.

'As a matter of fact, you two together now or what?'

Seriously, he has the _greatest_ brother in the world. Seth has never dared to ask Dean about the status of their relationship, more or less patiently waiting for his friend to decide when it's time to make the next step. See? He's learning from his past mistakes.

Roman on the other hand doesn't need to hold back, is probably tired of the never-ending flip-flopping. Sometimes it needs someone like him to bluntly state the obvious. He loves this big goof with all his heart.

Seth stops dead in his tracks, holding his breath until Dean answers – afraid of ruining everything if he's too impatient and demanding. Naturally, Dean's first instinct is to deflect the question with a, 'Ro, come one, we just had one date.'

Seth hears the insecurity in his brother's voice, even through all the fake nonchalance, and he's sure Roman can see it plain as day. Which is possibly why he pushes on, countering within a heartbeat, 'And three years of dry-humping each other before that.'

It's about time they finally get this over with, isn't it? Dean has no way of evading the topic any more, forced to give a yes or no answer now. Seth strains his ears to not miss even a single sound, steadying himself with one hand on the doorframe, heart beating violently in fear of getting the biggest and most crushing rejection in history.

'Course we are. We can't tell anyone and have to hide from the whole world, but that's nothing we're not already doing, so fuck it, right?'

 _Ho_ ly shit. Maybe he should put Dean's head through cinderblocks more often.

**Night of Champions  
02:13 am**

'Why the hell did you cash in?'

Well, it's good to hear from his big brother after a successful Pay-Per-View that heralded Dean's return to the WWE – and boy, did anyone hear the gigantic pop he got when he jumped out of the taxi and waltzed down the ramp? – but Roman could at least greet him properly before criticizing Seth for something that _was_ rather idiotic.

He rolls his eyes and puts on a second pair of socks, not trusting the carpet in this room. 'Hunter forced me to. He saw his hopes dashed and threw me out there to ensure John wouldn't win. You know that it'd be the end of the world if the Cenation would have their champ back.'

And that's some utter bullshit right there. Seth has no idea why John is such a huge thorn in the Authority's flesh – it's not like Brock Lesnar isn't a tremendous disgrace either. What kind of champion only shows up to the big shows and maybe, if the fans are lucky, to one Raw?

And he's not even complaining as Mr Money in the Bank. As everyone could witness tonight, Seth seizes every chance like there's no tomorrow. What a shame it just never really works out.

Roman doesn't listen to him or simply couldn't care less about his answer, because he interrupts Seth's thoughts by uttering into the phone, 'I ask you again, why the hell did you cash in?'

Alright, alright. He knows he should've just attacked the guy, causing a disqualification and leave. Get the job done like _daddy_ – as Dean likes to call him – ordered; quickly and efficiently. But Seth saw an opening and he had to take it.

'Hey man, I wasn't lying. I am an opportunist,' he defends himself, sitting down on the bed, back resting against the pillow he covered with one of his shirts that are in need of a washing. Not the worst motel he's been in, but it's definitely among his top ten.

'I thought I could try and maybe get rid of that briefcase.' With Lesnar he'll never get a chance anyway – it doesn't even matter if Dean is there or not. The first four months are already over and Seth couldn't cash it in even though he tried so many times already. The rest of this cursed year will just pass and that'll be it. No singles gold for him.

'Didn't work,' Roman deadpans, making Seth groan loudly. 'No shit.' The god damn golden briefcase resting on the chair is evidence enough that he failed miserably.

'Why wasn't Dean there to get in your way?' That's what he said he'd do, and Dean is keeping his promise. But Seth thought with his brother put on lockdown he'd have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to either win the title or get rid of the case because of another failure.

But of course no one rang the fucking bell, so he never really cashed in. Again. This thing will drive him into an early grave.

When Roman clears his throat, Seth remembers that he still has to answer his brother's question. He yawns heartily, adjusting the towels he's lying on. 'Security kept him under surveillance, all tied up. I caused a diversion to get him out after the show.'

One of these days, somebody will lock Dean away and there'll be nothing Seth can do about it... or maybe there is. Thinking about it, he could kill two birds with one stone if they tread very carefully.

There's still the thing with The Viper that he needs to attend to, for one. Seth has to bring Randy back on his good side – Kane told him that the other is fed up with only playing second fiddle and having to put out the fires Seth starts.

So, naturally, he should make a peace offering as soon as possible. Peace of course meaning unpredictable chaos. Oh, it's so good to have Dean back. These past four weeks have been one long torture. And perhaps he'll solve the problem with the briefcase simultaneously.

This definitely is a plan he should give a proper thought to.

'Where is he now?' Roman forces him back to reality once more, and for a second he's utterly confused who his friend is talking about. But then it hits him, an alleviated smile appearing on his face, making him careless. 'In the shower.'

He doesn't even realize his mistake until Rome coughs, not so subtly hinting at the agreement they made not even a day ago. But the sound also tells Seth that Roman is surprised at himself for actually believing his brothers would listen to reason.

So Seth tries his best to backpedal, even though he suspects it's no use anyway. 'I mean, I think I heard him say something about taking a shower when I saw him walk away after he was freed.' The other stays silent, but Seth can hear his annoyance nonetheless. 'I can't fool you anymore, right?'

Roman sighs loudly, probably asking himself for the umpteenth time why he chose Dean and Seth to be his family. Being the oldest and most responsible one must be a terrible burden sometimes. 'Whatever. I hope you two loved up idiots know what you're doing,' his friend gives up, knowing it's pointless trying to guard them as long as he's gone. And there's something else he's curious about, so Rome changes the topic.

'Did John know he had to intervene?' As if Seth would tell someone like John Cena his secret. No, no, four people are enough. He can trust his own family and Kane – and because Dean has now this _thing_ with the Undertaker he is willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt too.

No need to drag any more people into this. The more know about it, the likelier it gets that someone accidentally spills the truth. And Seth cannot have that. Not as long as he's still trying to make his plan work somehow.

'No,' he admits, sticking his head into the bathroom real quick, just to remind himself that Dean is indeed here with him – promise or not. Actually, Dean only vowed that they would behave. Not that they wouldn't spend some time together.

What was he talking about again? Oh right, Mr Thuganomics. 'But I was praying he'd be so pissed I blew his chance that he'd do it anyway.'

Roman laughs quietly and Seth is certain he shakes his head, muttering disbelieving, 'You're one lucky bastard.' He can't argue that. Let's face it, Dean has agreed to his plan – which he had made up in the last second – to carpool and share the costs for motels. Even though it's super complicated and inconvenient, but his brother never once said no, never once frowned at him or called him a goop for trying to make this work.

'The Gods are smiling on me,' he says, grinning widely. Well, they do at least sometimes.

'Oh, I don't know,' Rome bursts his bubble. 'Now you've pissed off John Cena and Brock Lesnar. How could you Curb Stomp _him_? Do you have a death wish? And don't forget that Dean is officially haunting you too. Even I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes right now.'

Fuck. _Fuck_.

He hadn't thought about that yet. Oh God, he's so dead. If Brock won't kill him, then Cena will interfere in something that is not his business. Seth might have single-handedly ruined the feud with his own brother, giving someone the chance to break it up and handing Hunter a valid reason to force him to let go of the so-called street dog and turn to other things.

But there's nothing more important to Seth than Dean. Fuck, he really messed this one up just because he wanted to get rid of the briefcase one way or another. Now he might have lost everything he worked so hard for. All it took was a rash decision and now he's standing in front of broken pieces he cannot put together anymore.

'It's okay. We'll think of something,' Roman soothes him, sensing his distress all the way over the phone. He wishes he could crawl into the other's hospital bed right now and cuddle up to his brother, forgetting all the worries he put on himself in only one night. But he's not allowed to see his family and it's killing him to be this helpless.

'Hey, Rome? I really want to visit you. It's weird not doing it,' he whispers into the phone sadly, hoping that Dean will be done showering soon, so he doesn't have to feel so lonely anymore. Roman shushes him, fingers hopefully itching to run over his head because Seth really wishes he'd comfort him like this.

Instead he gets a reassuring, 'You'll survive it. We can talk on the phone whenever you want.' It's a promise of their own and Seth will make sure that this one won't be broken.

The water next door gets shut off when Rome asks him one last question, just to make sure Seth fully understands what he did tonight. 'John will now interfere in your feud with Dean.'

Yes, he's painfully aware of that.

He let himself in for some annoying ass-kicking, but all he wanted was to dispose of the damn briefcase. It's a fucking curse and he wants it gone. So many shit gets stolen every day, why is no one getting a five finger discount on it? Dean should have won it, deserved to take it home at Money in the Bank, so he should finally have his way and walk away with it.

Wait a second.

 _That's_ how he'll make sure that John Cena can do what he wants, can interfere until he turns blue, without stopping the beautiful thing Dean and Seth have going on.

Seth knows he'll have to be ready to let go soon – even though he'll do it with a heavy heart – but there's one thing he needs to do before he can send Dean on his merry way; just to ensure their paths stay the same for a little while longer. He just got his brother back. He can't and won't lose him because of that walking billboard in sneakers.

It won't be a problem to convince Dean to take his briefcase, while making him and Kane – because he doesn't want to do this alone – look like idiots. Seth will gladly leave it to Dean to grapple with that golden abomination while he gets to play the sulking, completely over the top pissed off guy that wants his big ticket back.

They'll have tons of fun with that new angle. And maybe, just maybe, it'll bind them together so tightly that Dean won't let Cena have what's rightfully his. A man can always hope.


End file.
